Creation: Imagery of Illusions
Creation: Imagery of Illusions is an upcoming fighting video game made by a collaboration between Red Productions and Brilliant Star Company. It is based in Re:CREATORS and Under Night In-Birth. The themes of the game are CODE CRUSH and Lament by Rina Aiuchi and KOTOKO respectively. Story When fictional characters known as Creations from different media start appearing in the real world, a new form of chaos starts spreading across the country. Two young students Marie and Antoine get involved in the conflict. With the help of a leanan sídhe named Seraphina and a group of several Creations, they must stop the other renegade Creations and their mysterious leader. Characters Starter Roster *'Burn Flamel' **A young sorcerer and alchemist from a game of fantasy RPG. He can use fire magic and a sword that can cover in flames. *'Muse Waltz' **Originally created for an animated music video, she ended up in a science fiction war anime. She uses guns, rifles and swords, all with a futuristic style. *'Yukiko Miura' **A high school student from a horror game. She has the power to create and control the cold and ice, thanks to her yuki-onna powers. *'Tin Man' **A mysterious character from a mystery novel. His body is made of metal and he wears a trench coat and hat to cover his identity. *'Doctor Salem Peregrine Blackmore' **CV: Richard Epcar / Humberto Vélez / Kotarō Nakamura ***A powerful mad scientist who believes that science solves everything. Because of his charisma and apparently good humor people love him. He comes from a series of books. *'Melanie Swan' **CV: Melissa Hutchinson / Maria Garcia / Sumire Morohoshi ***A ballet dancer, main heroine from an action light novel. She is innocent and sweet, but she cannot distinguish between good and evil. She mainly uses kicks to attack. *'Louis Sanderson/Shadow Magician Warrior' **CV: Ted Sroka / José Gilberto Vilchis / Kōji Yusa ***A masked superhero who comes alone at night and uses magic cards and magic tricks for combat. He comes from a series of Comics from the 90s. *'Zeldalia' **CV: Cindy Robinson / Angelica Villa / Ikue Ohtani ***A serial killer who was sentenced to death. But her spirit continues to bother the people who made her suffer. She uses a Chainsaw. From an animated horror movie. *'Westley Fox' **An anthropomorphic fox from a black and white cartoon from the 1920s. Despite his cartoonish and friendly appearance, he has the mentality of a gangster. *'Chance Dempsey' **Coming from a western novel, Chance is a young bandit in search of fame and fortune. Due to a curse, Chance can not die except under certain conditions. His gun can fire special bullets. *'Anya Einsteiner' **A young inventor from an indie game. Anya is a shy young woman, somewhat clumsy, but intelligent enough to create machines and other inventions. Her main weapon is a vacuum cleaner. *'Tomoko Suzukawa' **Coming from an anime and action manga. Tomoko is a martial arts student looking for her lost brother. She has incredible strength and her martial arts skills make her an implacable opponent. *'Shunichiro' **Coming from a manga that was put on hold. Shunichiro is a traveling samurai who seeks redemption after his family died because of him. He has faced all kinds of enemies, from samurai and ninjas, to even mighty yokai. *'Hilda Silverwing' **Coming from a Japanese visual novel. Hilda is a young warrior who is the secondary character who follows the main character from her game to help him face an enemy known as "El Miasma". She uses a sword and shield as weapons, and her bow can shoot arrows of light. She can fly thanks to her wings. *'Queen Eurydice' **CV: Alicyn Packard / Magdalena Leonel / Kazue Komiya ***A witch who uses black magic considered the villain of a series of stories created a long time ago. But in reality, she is only a lady with personal problems. She can attack with the mentioned magic and only curses those who deserve it. *'Sparky' **CV: Yuri Lowenthal / Tommy Rojas / Kappei Yamaguchi ***Real name: Ratchet. A humanoid battle robot that has human feelings, takes risks when it is proposed to him, at first he was in the shadow of the anti-hero, his friend Tracker. He is the hero of a popular futuristic science fiction story on the internet. His power and devices are diverse. Especially swords. *'Dahlia Vampyr' **CV: Ashly Burch / Kerygma Flores / Yūko Gotō ***A beautiful vampiress from a video game of monsters, being a vampire hunter, she takes care of humans as a treasure, just like some of this humans respected her. She uses various weapons such as pistols, firearms, and her blood attacks. *'Darius Sovereign' **Coming from a fantasy game. Darius is an old king whose kingdom was invaded by an army of dragons. His anger, along with his power over magic, caused the extinction of the dragons, but also turned the world into a desolate and dead place. He seeks to redeem his actions. *'Milo Fogg' **Coming from a mecha anime. Milo pilots the Nautilus-017, a military combat mecha created by his father, which he uses to confront creatures from the bottom of the sea that are sent by their master, the sea god Dagon. Despite being asthmatic, Milo is a brave boy willing to do anything to protect the innocents. *'Alias Smith' **Coming from an American action movie. Alias is an agent of a secret organization who lost his memory and wants to know about his past. He is an expert in combat and assassination, uses two pistols as main weapons. His appearance is based on actor Keanu Reeves (especifically from the movie John Wick). *'Sweetie Marshmallow' **Coming from a platform game (Mario and Kirby style). Sweetie is an adorable girl who is one of the protectors of Cocoa City. Despite her adorable appearance and sweet, childish personality, Sweetie is extremely strong and uses a hammer as a weapon, which can change size at her will. *'Snorri Ulfsson' **Coming from an MMORPG, Snorri is a viking explorer looking for adventure. Unlike many of the Creations, Snorri does not have a specific goal but to face powerful rivals, all for the thrill of adventure. Included in the Expansion *'Célestine the Azure' **Coming from a discontinued manga series. Célestine is on a personal quest to find her creator, being accompanied by Dao. Her main weapon is an odachi, whose metal is bright blue. She can create blue flames and crystals, and can fly using blue butterfly wings that she can create on her back. *'Dao Kuo' **Coming from a fighting game, Dao is a young blind thief who uses a sansetsukon (three-section rod) as a weapon. He accompanies Célestine in search of her creator. *'Robby Taylor' **CV: Griffin Burns / Alberto Bernal / Kenji Nojima ***A racer from a futuristic Formula 1 video game. He is heroic and is not tempted by fame or fortune. Secretly, he was trained by a martial artist to defend himself from other situations. *'Ekaterina' **CV: Erin Matthews / Liliana Barba / Tomoko Kaneda ***The young princess from a role playing game. Her personality is that of a stubborn girl, who makes fun of people inferior to her in power and money, only valuing the "strongest" in her criteria. She can use magical powers. *'Pierrot Ace' **CV: Ian James Corlett / Raúl Anaya / Wataru Takagi ***A Harlequin that comes from a mystery novel. His personality is very unpredictable, his true form is that of a monster in the shape of a demonic squid. And it pretends to annoy his creator. *'Professor Reginald LaBeouf' **A scientist hailing from a steampunk comic book series. He wears military uniform and has a big mustache. He also has a prosthetic right arm, having lost the real one on a war. He is mainly a boxer, but uses various inventions for combat as well. Bosses *'Agatha and Christie' **A couple of young twin sisters, dressed in maid outfits, serving Quill as servants. They are loyal to their master and will stop at nothing to help him fulfill his dream. Their names are based on the English writer Agatha Christie. *'Tracker' **CV: Keith Silverstein / Ricardo Tejedo / Kunihiko Yasui ***A combat robot from the same series as Sparky. Unlike Sparky, Tracker doesn't show any signs of emotion. Apart from his brutal power in battle, not much is known about him, apparently not acting as in the series. Unlike Sparky's Swords, he uses firearms. *'Quill H. Inkwell' **The main antagonist and final boss. This mysterious character is the cause of having brought creations to the real world. He has the power to alter the reality around him. He can create all kinds of weapons and use all kinds of powers, but his favorite weapon is a rapier sword disguised as a cane. His dream is to "rewrite the world". His origin is unknown. NPC *'Seraphina' **She is a Leanan Sídhe, a vampire spirit / fairy who loves men and gives them talent and inspiration as artists in exchange for their love and devotion, at the cost of dying young. She apparently has a certain relationship with Quill, whom she wants to stop from his goal of rewriting the world. She wears reading glasses, wears secretary clothes, and has a tendency to take off her heels every time she thinks, sometimes forgetting she's walking barefoot. She has a power equal to or even greater than Quill's, but is unable to stop him on her own. *'Marie Masters' **CV: Cristina Vee / Leyla Rangel / Rie Murakawa ***She is a young girl who is in her third year of high school. She is shy, introverted and has no friends, she got into trouble when she saw a couple of creations fight each other, but was saved by one of them. Given her involvement as a witness she is forced to participate in the battle of creations, she is very hardworking and lives alone in her house since her parents died in a mysterious accident. She is named after Marie Curie. *'Antoine Romano' **CV: Johnny Yong Bosch / Héctor Ireta de Alba / Yūki Kaji ***He's a first year high school kid who is a cartoonist. He aspires to know his works all over the world of the internet as in real life. Known as "R0man_115", he is an outgoing person with everyone, and is from Marie's school. He is named after Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. *'Dolly' **CV: Melissa Hope / Jocelyn Robles / Ai Kakuma ***The protagonist of Salem's story. She is a humanoid sized doll with a personality of a young but independent girl. She was created from Alchemy with Salem's machinations, she rebelled against him and formed the Western Stars Team Force. Since her arrival to the real world, she lost most of her powers and can't fight as result.